Episode 4959 (13 November 2014)
Synopsis It’s chaos in 91A as Kat, Alfie, Mo and the kids have stayed overnight after becoming homeless. When Kat and Stacey are left alone, Stacey insinuates that Alfie has let Kat down and that she should tell him so. Kat defends Alfie reminding Stacey that the fire wasn’t his fault – Stacey, knowing otherwise, finds it hard to keep quiet. Dean isn’t impressed with the carnage in the flat and says so – Stacey promises him that it won’t be for long. Stacey firmly tells Alfie that he needs to find a place for them to live, quickly. Kat overhears Alfie admit that he can’t get a deposit together. Tosh apologises to Alfie for going to the police but admits that them staying isn’t going to work. Alfie promises that they will be out of there by that night. Kat enters and announces that she’s going back on the stall and stands firm, despite Alfie and Stacey’s protests. Alfie walks Kat to the stall and introduces her to Kush. When Kush questions whether or not she is nervous, Kat desperately tries to prove herself. Kat asks Stacey if she, Alfie, Mo and the kids can stay at the flat for one more night, but Stacey turns them down. Kat meets Alfie in the Vic and proudly shows him how much she’s earned on the stall that day, but the mood soon changes when Alfie reveals that he hasn’t found them a flat. Donna approaches Kat and hands her the keys to Terry’s flat – she knows it’s empty and is paid up until the end of the month. When Kat proposes that Stacey have a drink with her and Alfie, Stacey declines, leaving Kat questioning why she’s avoiding her. Stacey admits that she has a problem with Alfie, claiming he’s not doing enough to look after Kat and the kids. This riles Kat, who tells Stacey that she’s not a part of their family anymore. Dean consoles an upset Stacey and the pair share a kiss. Max tries to reassure a nervous Emma before her meeting – she’s a brilliant police officer. Emma meets Max in the Vic afterwards and she is clearly stressed, having been told that she’s going to be staying behind a desk for the foreseeable and that they’re investigating her for gross mis-conduct. Emma sinks a few drinks and it’s evident that she’s feeling the effects. Emma approaches Pam and apologises for making her feel uncomfortable, before announcing that she is going to move in with Max. When a drunk Emma stumbles outside the pub, Pam follows her, wanting to clear the air. Max and Les agree that there are no hard feelings between them. Back at Max’s, Pam and Emma have a heart to heart. Pam fills Emma in – she used to be a social worker but rumours about her forced her to leave. When Emma presses further, Pam tells Emma about her son Lawrie’s death; and how some people believed she helped him die. When Emma outright asks whether she did, Pam denies it. Pam and Les pick up fish and chips and reminisce about Lawrie. Pam sadly dwells on whether their grandson Paul will ever forgive them – Les reminds her that all they can do is wait. Babe is disbelieving when Stan states that he is off out to see friends. When Stan leaves, Babe follows in her car. Later, Babe admits to Stan that she knows exactly where he’s been – she followed him right to the door. After seeing Stan playing happy families, Babe firmly tells him that if he doesn’t tell them the truth, then she will... Sonia tells Carol how well the calendar sales are going, and Carol states how proud she is of Sonia. Seeing Pam, Sonia reminds her that everyone is meeting in the Vic later to find out who has won the prize for selling the most calendars. Pam quietly tells Les that she doesn’t want to go, she’s worried more secrets will come out. Les convinces her that they must hold their heads high – they will turn up together. Later, Sonia presents Pam with champagne for being the person to sell the most calendars. Sonia also announces that altogether they have raised £1,600. When Linda tells Sonia that Martin must be so proud of her, Sonia gets upset and walks off without a word. Linda finds a crying Sonia in the toilets who admits that Martin isn’t interested in her anymore; he couldn’t have cared less about her calendar picture. Linda tells Sonia that she needs to be open and honest with Martin. Sonia tears up the cheque for the calendar money. Back at the Butchers’, Sonia books a mystery appointment with the money. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes